Ohh Truck!
by MissToastie
Summary: Two year old Jacob Rizzoli-Isles has a little trouble with how he pronounces certain words. Rizzles family one shot. Inspired by Leonardo Ponti.


**Hey kids,**

**Computer guy is back and he receives my laptop tomorrow - so fingers crossed he is able to recover my hard drive so I'm able to continue + update 'My Maura' and 'Seven Days'. If not I'll be re-writing them.**

**Until then, here is a little Rizzles family one shot. May or may not have been inspired by Leonardo Ponti.**

**- MT **

* * *

"Maura, he's two years old, he isn't expected to be able to correctly pronounce every word in the dictionary!" Jane stomped her foot down as Maura fussed with the picture cards in her hands.

"I'm simply going over the last few cards he seems to be struggling with; I know he will be able to conquer them before his first day of Day Care on Monday!" Maura looked up as the toddler walked into the kitchen and signaled for Jane to pick him up.

"C'mon little league," Jane ignored the plea to be picked up and led her son hand-in-hand over to the kitchen table. "Last one for a while, I promise."

Jacob Rizzoli-Isles looked over to his Mama M who sat across from him with picture cards in hand. He grinned and kicked his legs wildly as he wiggled his little bottom into a comfortable groove on his Mama J's lap.

"Remember how we play this game, Jacob?" Maura watched as her son nodded a 'yes'. "What's your favourite drink in the mornings?" She asked as she held a photo of a glass of orange juice.

"Jewsh" Jacob beamed proudly as Jane whispered 'well done' in his ear. It had been a hard battle, but the pronunciation of 'Jewsh' was better than 'Douche' - that was for certain.

"What's Uncle Tommy's favourite food?" Maura Rizzoli-Isles asked as she held the photo of sausages. She braced herself for her sons reply, hoping it wasn't his typical 'Aweshit' reply.

"Saucy-jess?" Jacob tilted his head to the right. "Soss-edges?"

"Yes, well done!" Maura and Jane exchanged a look of relief which turned to a proud smile as Jacob began to clap in Jane's arms.

"Well done Jake!" The tiny tot encouraged himself.

"What kind of animal is this?"

"A kitty cat."

"Excellent! And what sort of fruit are these?"

Jane hid her smirk behind Jacob's head as the toddler announced his answer.

"Boobies!"

Maura sighed. "Close honey; try repeating after me, Blueberries."

"Boobies." Jacob replied.

"Blue." Maura listened as Jacob pronounced Blue correctly. "Berries." She smiled as he followed with another correct answer. "Now say it together but slow."

"Bloo-barries?" He shook his head. "Blue-beh, Blue-berries?" He spoke slower.

"YAY!" Maura stood up and walked to her little man and swooped him up into her arms. "High five bug!"

Jacob was soon set free to do as he pleased while his mothers began to prepare dinner.

"He did remarkably well today, I'm very proud of him!"

"A little nagging finally did the trick, hey?" Jane flashed her famous smirk to her wife as they cut the vegetables for dinner.

"I did not nag him, Jane!" Maura rolled her eyes. "It's helping him; you know he is a little behind when it comes to his speech!"

"Behind? Maura, his speech is age appropriate, Doctor Clemmons told you that three times!" The brunette sighed. "Stop pressuring Jake with his speaking, you promised me before we decided to have him that you wouldn't push your wordy-ways onto him!"

"I'm not pressuring him - I'm simply concerned!" Maura placed the broccoli and cauliflower in the pot on the stove.

"Sure he may not be able to pronounce everything 100% but he knows shit most kids wouldn't even know until they're ten!" Jane looked over to Jacob who was sitting down trying to get Bass to pop his head out of his shell. "Jakey, what is Bass?"

"He's a dortis!" Jacob gently rubbed his small hands over Bass's shell. "An Affican Spurred Dortis who likes straw-barries"

"See, he already knows more than me, to me Bass is a turtle." Jane shrugged and popped a piece of raw carrot in her mouth. "You right with this while I keep him occupied?" She titled her head to the toddler who was beginning to wonder aimlessly around the house - an indication to his mothers that he was hungry and restless.

"C'mere little league!" Jane grabbed hold of her son, flipped him upside down and hung him there for a few minutes as she tickled his belly. "Go get some toys for us to play with, but only two!" Jane kissed his head as she placed him on his feet the right side up. "Show me how many two is?"

"One," Jacob held up one finger. "Two."

Jane sat on the floor in front of the fire with Jo Friday and waited for Jacob to come and join them. He ran into the room with two trucks in each hand.

"Ooh what'd you get?" Jane cleared her throat for Maura to look over to them. Jacob was given the two big trucks by Frankie for his second birthday but had never paid attention to them until now - 6 months later.

"Fucks!" Jacob announced as he sat down in front of his Mama J.

"What?" Jane and Maura both questioned.

"I got the fucks!" He rolled one truck with his left hand. "Big fucks Uncle Frankie got me."

"Jacob, baby, they're trucks." Maura placed the food in the oven before taking off her oven-mitts and walking over to her son and wife.

"Yeah Mummy, big fucks!" He absent mindedly crashed one truck into the other.

Jane giggled like a child and clutched her stomach at Maura's mortified face.

"Baby, sweetie - you have to really pronounce 'Tee' when you say trucks." She glared at her wife. "T-T-Trucks!"

"T-t-fucks" Jacob's eyes furrowed and he began to look annoyed.

"Hey, Jake, c'mere." Jane whispered in her son's ear as he came closer. "It's okay, say it!"

"Mummy," The toddler walked over to Maura. "Mama J really wants to fuck you later." He tilted his head to the side. A little confused as to why Jane wanted to 'truck' Maura - and what that meant. Did she want to drive trucks over Maura?

"Oh my god! JANE!" Maura's eyes boggled. "Don't you dare encourage it!" Maura threw a pillow at her wife's head. "And no trucks for you tonight." She glared before returning to the kitchen.

A few minutes passed as Jane and Jacob played with the trucks on the lounge room floor.

"Say 'Hard Truck'."

"Hard fuck."

"JANE!"

A moment later.

"Say 'Rough Truck'"

"Rough Fuck."

"I mean it, Jane! Do not encourage it!"

Jane sniggered. "Mommy Truck."

"Mommy Fuck."

"Right, that's it!" Maura threw the tea towel on the bench.

"Back in a sec little league!" Jane laughed as she ran upstairs as Maura chased her. "I was helping him, trying to get him to pronounce the T!"

"You were not!" Maura tackled her wife into the wall and began tickling her.

"Nooo nooo nooooo, stop stop!" Jane laughed and fell to the floor wiggling in torture. "Baaaabe!"

"JACOB COME HELP MUMMY!" Maura called and watched as the curly haired blonde boy ran up and began to attack his Mama with Maura.

"Okay, I'll stop, I promise!" Jane surrended. She watched as Jacob ran after Jo Friday who wondered into Jake's bedroom. "JAKE SAY OHHHH TRUCK."

"Ohhhhhhh Fuck!" Came the little voice from his bedroom.

Maura pinched Jane's arm. "Stop!"

"You're only so anal about all this because he so called embarrassed you!"

"And you wouldn't have been embarrassed if you were with him in the super market and he starts chanting "Awe Shit" really loudly?!"

"He's two, he can't help it!"

"You'll get yours, Jane!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry I can't be there with you for your first day of day care!" Maura apologised to her son as she finished brushing his wild curly hair.

"S'kay Mummy, you'll pick me up afta day care finishes." Jacob reached out and placed his hand on Maura's shoulder.

"You ready, little league?!" Jane called from near the front door as she had finished packing Jacob's food for the day.

"Ready spaghetti, Mama!"

Jacob led Maura by hand down stairs. He was excited to finally be a big boy and getting to attend day care - although he would miss his Nanna Angela looking after him during the day, he knew that Wednesday's would be their day, and Friday's he would spend with Uncle Tommy and cousin TJ.

"I love you sweetie, be brave and have fun." Maura kissed the forehead of the little boy in front of her, and held him tight - fighting back tears - she couldn't cry this morning, she had to leave for court in less than 5 minutes.

"Good luck in court Mommy," Master two held his mommy close. "See you after Day Care!"

"I love you and I'll see you when you get to work," Jane kissed her wife. "You'll smash it in court."

* * *

Pulling up in front of the day care, little Jacob looked out his window as the big truck slowly made its way down the street. He hoped with all that he had that he would get to see the truck a little closer before entering his Day Care.

"C'mere," Jane placed Jacob's backpack over her shoulder and held Jake in the other. "You excited?" She laughed as blonde curly hair shook in the wind as her son nodded enthusiastically.

Jane joined the other parents who were walking through the black gate onto the Day Care's premises.

"Mama, Mama look!" Jacob rocked in his mother's arms with joy. "Dumb fuck, dumb fuck!" He pointed.

Jane turned around and looked at the person behind who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Dumb fuck!" Jacob cheered as the dump truck drove by. "Big, big dumb fuck!"

"Oh my god, Jakey, shh buddy," Jane tilted her head embarrassed. "Dum**p** **T**ruck."

"Dumb fuck!" He watched as the truck began to exit the street.

Jane smiled at the people who had dropped their children off and were now leaving the Day Care.

"Bye bye dumb fuck!"

Jane's jaw dropped as the people screwed their nose and gave Jane and Jacob a dirty look.

"Alright buddy, let's go inside, and let's not mention the word truck today, okay?" Jane hurried inside. "Just for today, not until you get home, alright little league?!"

"Okay Mama." Jacob tilted his head in confusion - but decided against questioning his mother.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Jacob and breathing a sigh of relief that mister two year old shed no tears of sadness, Jane rushed back to her car and pulled out her phone.

_'Guess what happened to be driving past as I was taking Jacob into DC? A dump truck. And guess what Jacob called out and pointed to what seemed like the people behind us?! DUMB FUCK, DUMB FUCK!'_

She hit send.

_'AND to make it worse, another couple left at the same time as the truck and Jake of course called out 'bye bye dumb fuck'. So I guess there's two families that hate us?'_

Jane turned the car on and sat in park as her phone vibrated on the dash.

_'Aww truck! That must have been REALLY embarrassing for you, Jane. x'_

"Really?" She read the text from her wife. "Suddenly I'm married to a comedian."

* * *

**Reviews make me warm and tingly.**

**- MT**


End file.
